battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennium
We do not support Nazism, Fascism or any other affiliated forms of hate. Note: This navy is officially part of P.A.N.Z.E.R.. All enrollment applications and ship posting will be there. We are the Fourth Reich. Our goal is to reclaim what we were robbed of in the 1940's, and to exact revenge on those who have robbed us, and establish the 1000 year Reich that the Fuhrer promised. KMS is what is displayed in front of our ships Application Process Here is the application you must fill out in the comment section to join. Failure to answer all questions will result in your denial of acceptance. 1) Hansa? Yes or no. 2) Ship specialty? 3) Amount of ships? 4) Flagship? 5) Why do you want to join? 6) Gamecenter ID? Commanders These are some of commanding officers of the Navy (Rest are on P.A.N.Z.E.R. page). (You may place your RP name here) *Großadmiral Jason A Marcus (ProudAmerican1776) *Generaladmiral I am that guy *Generaladmiral X (Harmonmj13) *Generaladmiral ZETAPLUSA70 *Generaladmiral Vladier Mendril (Maceswinger) *Admiral Scoutwulf575 *Admiral Starmier123 We're free for anyone to came to apply! Everyone is welcome to join us! Heer and Luftwaffe (Check P.A.N.Z.E.R. Page for updated military forces) The soldiers of the Wehrmacht are highly trained, and almost ready for combat. Each will fight for Germany in order to restore the order, and maintain superiority in Europe. Most soldiers of the Heer and the SF mainly use StG-60s, a modern assault rifle. The second most commonly used rifle is the Sturmlasergewher Panzer divisions are supplemented by armored vehicles such as Leopard 3s, Pumas, and other armored fighting vehicles. The Luftwaffe consists of F-200 Spatz fighter jets that are some of the most advanced that Germany has. We also use Me-52, again based on stolen and reverse engineered American B-52 bombers and were mass produced. Firearms StG-60.jpg|The StG 60 is the primary assault rifle of PANZER. It can carry 45 rounds of ammunition in a detachable box magazine, along with the ability to have underslung attachments and sights on the top. PANZERLAzerrifle.jpg|The StG Sturmlasergewehr is a laser rifle developed by Wilhelm Strasse to be fielded in combat. The rifle is powered by a batter placed in the front handguard, and is able to power the rifle for about 30 seconds of prolonged fire before requiring to either recharge the batter, or replace it with a new one. The technology is very new to the German forces, and batteries tend to fail, or not hold their charges when being used in combat, meaning until later variants are made, it will be difficult to utilize effectively Ground Vehicles LeopardII.jpg|Leopard 2, currently retired in favor of Leopard 3 Leopard3H.jpg|Leopard 3 (H) MBT, The Henschel Variant of the Leopard III, Carries a 130mm gun and top of the line sensors. Leopard 3 DAK.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 (H) DAK is a variant of the Leopard 3 designed for desert warfare. Adding a second layer of reactive armor to the sides, and adding spaced armor to the front of the mantle makes it easier to have the tank carry on in combat due to the lack of a lot of cover in desert landscapes. It also has four laser guided missiles that are able to intercept enemy vehicles and helicopters. Leopard 3A3.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 is a vast improvement over the Leopard 3A2. It gets an improved amount of 250mm of composite armor in the front, and 180mm on the side of the tank. The 130mm gun is replaced by a 140mm High Velocity Gun capable of firing most types of ammunition. Most models have a layer of reactive armor on the front and sides of the tank, and then a second amount spaced from the main tank is wrapped around the sides and rear of the tank. The turret is made wider to add more armor to the sides, and the engine is improved to allow a top speed of 72kph. It has an option of using either a 20mm or a 14.5mm machine gun/autocannons on for defense, and the same goes for the dual coaxial weapons. Leopard 3 Urban Warfare Package.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 UWP is a Urban Warfare upgrade to allow better combat in asymmetrical warfare and in urban warfare. The mounted machine gun has dual 76mm grenade launchers, and reactive armor envelopes the sides and front of the tank. Puma.jpg|The Puma is a Infantry Fighting Vehicle built off of the Leopard 3 chassis. It has dual 30mm autocannons, and the MG has dual 76mm grenade launchers in it. There is reactive armor spanning most of the tank in a streamlined way. GWLeopard.jpg|The G.W. Leopard 3A3 is a self propelled variant of the Leopard 3. Armed with a 170mm cannon, it is able to strike enemy positions far beyond other Self Propelled Guns. Leopard3A3UWP.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 Urban Warfare Package is a heavily armored variant of the Leopard 3. 30mm of composite armor is added to each side, and the front of the tank is given 50mm more armor, making the total armor 300mm of composite armor on the front, and 210mm on the side, allowing it to withstand more hits from anti tank fire. This though makes the tank slower, only allowing it to have a speed of 66kph, though it is designed for urban combat, where speed is not always a necessity, and more of armor and protection in close quarters combat. Aircraft F-200 Spatz.jpg|The F-200 Spatz is an air superiority fighter used to combat enemy aircraft. Armed with six 30mm rotary cannons and can be armed with many different kinds of missiles and bombs for air to ground, air to air, and anti ship. F-2002.0.jpg|The F-210 Adler is a advanced German air superiority and exoatmospheric fighter. Having a flying wing design like the F-200 Spatz, it carries a heavier armament of four 50mm revolver cannons, and can carry multiple types of missiles and bomb payloads to take down enemy aircraft and ground forces. F-210B.PNG|The F-210B Adler is the second variant of the F-210. The 50mm revolver cannons are replaced by 50mm lasers, and four additional weapons are placed by the wingtips. Due to the pricing of lasers, they will serve alongside the original Alder until a decent amount are put into service FRB52.jpg|Me-52 Bomber. H.XVIII.jpg|The Horten Ho XVIII is the primary strategic bomber of the Luftwaffe. The same size of a B-2 Spirit Bomber, it can carry 60,000lbs of bombs, and have a top speed of 1,870kph Navy Gallery Place pictures of your ships and/or navy here: IMG 0271-1-.jpg UNRESTFEDDES.jpg|Reaper class Cruiser. 127 in service. IMG 0267-1-.jpg IMG 0273-1-.jpg IMG 0286-1-.jpg InvincibleCVE.jpg InvincII.jpg|Revenge class Amphibious Assault Carrier. 98 in service. CONQ.jpg|Conqueror class Aircraft Carrier. 23 in service. Photo1 (1).jpg|FRS Cyclops photo1 (2).jpg|FRS Equidor Drake_DD.JPG|Drake class Guided Missile Destroyer. 345 in service. Inquisition.JPG|Inquisition class Star-Cruiser. At least 700 in service. Raven_HC.JPG|Raven class Amphibious Assault ship. 121 in service. Resurrection.JPG|Resurrection class Frigate. 576 in service. Rommel.JPG|Rommel class corvette. 431 in service. Shadow_of_Intent.JPG|Shadow of Intent class Frigate. 799 in service. Betrayal-class DDG.JPG|''Betrayal''-class destroyer. 475 in service Territories These are nations that either merged with us, or we have captured. (NOTE: Due to the Millennium being a part of a unified Fourth Reich, our territory is shared with the other half of the Reich, P.A.N.Z.E.R) Status *CEASE FIRE NO LONGER IN EFFECT. ATTACK COALITION FORCES. *The fighting in Iran was prevented from continuing with our agreement to merge with P.A.N.Z.E.R., creating a united Fourth Reich. *Project LAMBENT continuing as planned. *Draft Order 37725 has been issued, training of 13 million troops will be finished in at least two weeks. *700,000 Federation troops will become part of the Spezialeinheiten. 3,000,000 aditional regulars will be sent to sent to Europe, while 4,000,000 will remain in Australia and 1,500,000 will be kept in SEA, Iran and India. All Naval Fleets will be split evenly in Europe, SEA, India and Oceania. This order comes straight from High Command, and will not be ignored. *Invasion of the western Cattirian Home Islands has begun. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets